RE:I'M DOOMED!
by Senyor Applesauce
Summary: What would happen if someone from our world, mainly me, got dump into the Resident Evil World specifically Raccoon City?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Resident Evil franchise or anything that I mention here besides maybe the plot and myself, and I think the latter is up for debate though.

* * *

"Handgun bullets" Normal talks

"_A Dining Room" Thoughts_

"**S.T.A.R.S..." Transformed but still talks**

* * *

**Chapter 1: September 28, 1998 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiii-not good!**

Year 2013...That's all I can say its 2013; big whoop the world didn't end after all since I'm in front of my computer playing games right now. And in particular I'm playing a zombie horror game, Resident Evil 3. . . . But with full gamesharks cheats ehehehehehe. . . but enough about my inadequate skills in Resident Evil. I was playing the game and I was about to finish off Nemesis with the rail gun's big brother, the Rail Cannon, when suddenly there was a sudden and very intense flash of light.

And while my eyes are being burnt out of my eye sockets there was this floaty and tingly feeling surrounding my body which ended with a dull thud, now it's only pain.

"Oohh, my baacckk." I groaned out in pain and as my eyesight returns to normal I heard a peculiar moaning and shuffling. When I can see again a saw this rotting corpse moving towards me, the good news I didn't scream my head off because there was a lot of them and only this one noticed me and the bad news is that I stopped breathing because of the sheer terror coursing through my body.

Now you're thinking that this guy is going to die because the last thing you need to do is freeze up in a zombie apocalypse. And you would be right if it wasn't for the metal wire barricade that I finally notice separating us, thus giving me enough time to get my bearings straight.

Immediately rising to my feet, I slowly walked backwards away from the carcass pounding away at the barricade and alerting other zombies on what is happening. Still backing away from the spectacle I stumbled on a dead body, and thankfully a partially headless body, of a military person of some kind because unlike other guys from the military this guy is wearing all black and has this weird facemask like headgear which is destroyed because of a giant hole on the goggles like thingy.

Startled and in pain again from the fall of stumbling on the corpse. I saw that it was holding a revolver, a Colt Python Magnum to be exact. When I took the gun from the dead body, which gave me the creeps and the shivers by the way, it felt quite comfortable and oddly light on my hand which is weird since I have not even hold a gun in my life and from what I read on the internet the Colt Python Magnum is quite heavy when it comes among handguns.

Seeing an ammo box nearby, which is quite oddly convenient but who am I to look at a gift horse's mouth, I rummage couple of magnum rounds inside the box the clanging of the metal wire barricade become more intense and louder. Spinning around and facing the barricade I saw a **lot **of zombies pushing at the barricade straining it. I fired a couple of rounds at a couple of zombies, and I already said that I haven't held I gun in my life but I was firing it as if I've been train trained in firearms use but that wasn't in my head at the time, I was firing at the zombies to ease the strain on the barricade but I know it was useless to keep wasting ammo on them it was only to buy me some time to escape. Grabbing a couple of more ammo at the ammo box that I can carry, I raced out of that danger zone to an alley dodging a couple of the shuffling undead along the way and killing a couple when I don't have the option to dodge.

When I finally right out of the alley and on to the main streets. . . It was total anarchy people fleeing for their lives, some people are being eaten alive, the police and the military trying to save some survivors. It was horrible. I was about to go to the police and military when they were suddenly overwhelm because their barricade collapse. Seeing them dying like that made my stomach churn. I have no other choice but to try and find another safe place to rest because the one that I was about to go to was now overrun by zombies.

Running again to find temporary safe haven, I fortunately stumbled upon this warehouse. Entering inside, I checked if there was any more of those walking carcasses and seeing there was none relax a little. I started to explore the place since it looked oddly familiar as if I've seen the place before.

After I finished exploring the familiar building I sat inside the truck that was inside. Now that I have some time for myself I tried to formulate a plan on how I could get out of this nightmarish situation. Checking my things, I noticed that I was wearing a leather satchel. Curious, I looked inside and found an iPad, I know, I know iPads were not invented yet in 1998 but I didn't know that it was 1998, I thought that it was still 2013 and that the doomsday prophecy just got delayed and it was happening now. I also saw some other stuff inside the satchel but I didn't bother with those things yet since I was going to use the iPad to try and find out on where I am at.

Turning it on, I use the device and found out that my current location is at Raccoon City which made me pause for a moment and blink, and made me read it twice. Slowly a feeling of dread started to envelope my very being. I shook my head to clear such ridiculous thought going through my head. I scoffed, _'Impossible! There is no way that I'd end up in _**that **_Raccoon City.' _I thought. But I was seriously having doubts at that point; clearing my head again I used my iPad to show me the map of the city so I can find the shortest route to escape this hellhole.

While I was creating my escape plan, I heard a commotion outside (it seems that I was also given a better than average hearing also), quickly putting my iPad inside the satchel, I've hidden myself from view and pointed my gun at the door. The noises got louder until finally the door opens and in comes a rotund man. He closes the door and paces nervously when the door opens again and in comes a woman this time. Now when she came in I started breaking in a cold sweat and my recently pass ideas pops back in my head because really the outfit she was wearing looks like Jill Valentine's from RE 3 and I know that it was not the time to cosplay as her. The Jill lookalike and the rotund man started an all too familiar conversation when I accidentally made some noise making the lookalike tense and points her gun at my general direction.

"Who's there?" She asked her gun ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Cursing under my breath I slowly got out of my hiding place with hands raised in the air. "Don't shoot! I'm another survivor!" I shouted.

Slowly lowering her gun she asked me with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

"John, John Macias. And who are you?" I asked back at her.

"Jill Valentine." She said.

My eyes widened, the possibility that I'm in a survival horror just got higher but I got to make sure. "Jill Valentine? Former STARS member Jill Valentine and part of STARS Alpha Team? You're that Jill Valentine!"

"Yes I am...Why?" She narrows her eyes in suspicion at me.

When I got my confirmation I was shouting F-plicatives, explicatives consisting mostly of the "F" words, in my head. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I just wanted to know." _'Yeah, I wanted to know how in God's name I ended up in the Resident Evil Game?!'_

She took a long look at me then she talk back to that other man. "Ok we need to get out of here."

"WHAT? What do you think you're talking about? I just lost my daughter out there, how dare you tell me to go back outside?"

"I'm sorry about your daughter, but there isn't going to be any rescue, we have to get out of here "

"NO! I'm not going anywhere, I'd rather starve to death in here than be eaten by one of those undead monsters, now leave me alone!" and the man runs into the container truck locking himself in.

"Well he's going to die." I couldn't help say making her glare at me. "What? I'm only stating fact. At some point in time those things are going to break in here and since he trapped himself in here he is going to end up dead."

"Since you think that this place is still going to be overrun then why are you hiding here?" Jill asks with her arms cross.

"I was only going to stay here for a little while to get my bearings straight and also plan on how to get out of this nightmare of a city." I answered.

"And what pray tell is this planned of yours?"

"Initially grab a working car and drive out of the city but I think this won't work."

"It won't." She shakes her head. "Most of the city has been barricaded from the outside and the city is littered with rubble and jammed with cars that it's impossible to drive through."

"I see...then Plan B it is."

"And what's your Plan B?"

"I don't know but I'll think on it along the way."

She raises her brow at me.

"I'll follow you around since I think my chances of survival would be higher with a trained officer." _'And I know you have experience dealing with zombies.' _"And while I'm doing that I'll think of a way to get out of this place." I said to her.

Hearing my "plan" she nods her head and tries to open the locked door. _'...That was stupid of me. I forgot to lock the door.' _"The keys are up there." I said pointing at the room above.

Looking at me weirdly Jill went upstairs to get the keys.

I looked at a hanging calendar and thought. _'September 28, 1998 ... oh shiiiiiiiiiii-not good!'_

* * *

Note: I don't know if I portrayed Jill right so help and bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Resident Evil franchise or anything that I mention here besides maybe the plot and myself, and I think the latter is up for debate though.

"Handgun bullets" Normal talks

"_A Dining Room" Thoughts_

"**S.T.A.R.S..." Transformed but still talks**

**Chapter 2: First Encounter of the Nemesis Kind or Behold the Falcon Punch!**

I was still in shock, how did I end up inside the RE game?! I was still thinking about the situation I landed myself in when Jill finished finding the warehouse key upstairs.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked me. "You're kind of spacing out right there."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, I... I just feeling out of depth here you know, still taking this all in. One moment everything was same old, same old the next being dump in a zombie infested apocalypse without prior knowledge." I told her the truth well a twisted version of the truth but the truth none the less.

She nods her head at me accepting my answer and was about to unlock the door when...

"Wait! Before you open that I have to take something that I just remembered to take from here right now." I told her and stopping her on opening the door.

Then why didn't you do it while I was still finding the warehouse keys up in the office?" She said a bit irritated and her hands on her hips.

"Wah... I... Didn't I just... I just told you, I'm still taking this all in. I... just... never mind." I shake my head at her in frustration and went to a glass case with a fire axe inside."'_**For In Case Of Emergencies Break Glass**_', well this situation is clearly an emergency." I gave a mirthless chuckle. Shaking my head I broke the glass and took the axe and went back towards Jill.

Jill seeing me carrying the fire axe asks. "What are you going to use that axe for? Chop firewood?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "If you must know, I'm going to use this axe as a melee weapon since I don't have a knife with me. Firing guns make unnecessary noise, noise that will and most assuredly attract these things attention, and gaining these monsters attention is a big no no and that's why I'm going to use the axe. Less noise, less chances of me getting mobbed by a horde of zombies because I was too loud."

"Fair enough." She nods seeing my point." Is there anything else that you think you might need?"

"No, this is all I need a reliable melee weapon." I told her.

Squaring my shoulders and steeling my nerves, we went at the far side of that narrow alley towards the door and at the nightmare on the other side.

We're now outside and in the open. In what I remember in the game and the map I saw in my iPad we are in the uptown part of Raccoon City. And if I remember right, there would be some zombie rig-"Whoa! Bafet!" I exclaimed in shock as I backpedalled away frantically from an unexpected lunge. "What the Fey?!" I used the butt end of the fire axe to hit and stun the lunging one away me. Now with a bit of distance I raised the axe and cleave its head in two.

"Focus! If you get bitten you'll-"

"Get infected from the bite which will turn you into one of them. It may take days or merely hours depending of the progress of the virus inside the body or resiliency of your body fighting the virus." I cut her off while beheading another.

After killing all the zombies in the area she turns to me asking. "How do you know it's a virus? It was covered up by Umbrella and anything pertaining to it." She glares at me.

"I know a lot of things." I started off while walking towards the zombies that she downed with her gun and beheading them one by one.

"... Well? What do you know?" she asked irately.

"Do you really think that I would divulge all my secrets to you Miss Valentine? We just met." I answered her not looking and still beheading the downed zombies.

Jill gave a frustrated sigh when she notices me beheading the zombies that she's 'killed' with her gun. "Why are you doing that?" she asked me.

"To prevent them to initiate a system known as V-ACT or turn into Crimson Heads." I said while thinking. _'Hmm, it seems it follows the RE 1 original and not the Remake when they were in the Arklay Facility.'_

"V-ACT? Crimson Head? What is a V-ACT or Crimson Head?" She asked me.

"When the host is unconscious, the body goes into a dormant state. During this time and the virus becomes active and rapidly transforms and reconstruct the basic composition of the body, mainly the hands and feet and skin pigmentation. The host mutates into a humanoid creature. One of the signs that you're facing a Crimson Head is seeing that its skin is red that's because the heart begins pumping at alarming rate, causing the blood seepage into the skin giving it a crimson color. Its hands and feet turn into claws and develop an increase in muscle mass and speed. It's very agile and aggressive, so aggressive that it attacks other zombies that get's between it and its prey. When dealing with a Crimson head, but I hope we don't, the best weapon is a high-calibre magnum or a grenade launcher. A shotgun is also good but it has to be up close and personal to kill it in one shot." I explained to her what she asked of me. "You must have been lucky not encountering them in the Spencer Mansion."

"Right, lucky..." she murmured. "Let's go its not safe staying here longer."

"Alright." And I followed her towards another door at the left of the alley, opening the door towards a familiar red room. _'...this is the place where those zombies are going to burst out of the door isn't it. TT-TT'_

What are you doing standing around with that weird face on?" Jill said with a raised brow.

"Nothing...Nothing at all." _'TT-TT'_

We walk towards the first door. _'Here it comes...' _She was about to open the door when the door burst open and a lunatic (Brad Vickers) runs out of the door followed by a small horde of zombies following. Without thinking I dropped the fire axe and drew my Magnum and started shooting. BANG! BANG! BANG! Consecutive headshots, I didn't pause in my shooting till I finish killing the horde. I stood there panting and in disbelief on my unnatural reflex since I don't have that kind of instinctual reflex on what transpired recently.

Jill looked at me in. "Good job but I thought you don't want to make unnecessary noise when using that gun." She said smirking at me.

"You fight a horde using an axe without getting bitten." I murmured.

Still smirking she entered the opened door and went downstairs. I picked up the axe and waited for her since I know that she's going to pick up the shotgun and lighter. Waiting some more Jill finally went up and I asked. "What do you got there?"

"Something with more firepower and this lighter but it's empty." She shows the shotgun and throwing the lighter to me. "You keep it we might need it."

I nod at her and place it inside my satchel. After that exchange we went on the move again following the path Vickers took. Taking the herbs along the way we end up in the streets of Raccoon again. We moved forward when we heard a scream rushing towards it passing a bar and a boutique shop we saw a man being eaten Jill draw her gun and shots at the zombies at the head permanently killing them. I on the other hand walk towards the eaten man and cut off his head with my axe grimacing while doing it.

After that ordeal we continued towards a door at the end of the street. Entering it we immediately heard gunshots prompting us to run towards the sound. Reaching towards the sound of gunfire we saw someone fire a couple of rounds on some zombies then running towards a small alley. We followed after him avoiding the zombies along the way and entered the door at the end.

Entering the door we see Brad Vickers fighting a zombie and Jill helps him kill it. After disposing of the undead Brad staggers back and falls down. "Brad, hang in there. Why isn't someone doing something about this? "She asks the wounded S.T.A.R.S. member.

"I didn't know you were still alive, Jill. The police aren't trained for this kinda situation... what could THEY do?" Brad said he then stands up with a bit of effort."... Listen, he's coming for us! WE'RE BOTH GONNA DIE! "He said to her in panic while I stood in the sidelines observing the conversation.

"What are you saying? " Jill asked bewildered.

"You'll see... "He said towards the bar door as he hold the doorknob he turns to her and said. "He's after S.T.A.R.S. members... there's no escape! "And he leaves.

Jill confused with the encounter turns to me as I was filling the lighter with lighter oil, which I took from the counter as they were talking. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Yes, and if you want to save him from this thing we better hurry up." I said pocketing the lighter. "Come on!" I said running out of the bar with Jill following after me. I look left and right then took off towards the back alley and went straight this time and not taking the stairs heading to the back entrance of the bar. Dodging the zombies we entered through a door to an alley went a fence barricading a horde of zombies. We cautiously approach the door with the ropes tied around when the fence fell. But unlike in the original RE 3: Nemesis there was a Bloody Crimson head with the horde. We backpedalled immediately while I started shooting at the Crimson Head slowing down its charge. When we were safely have a distance away from the Red Drum/Barrel Jill fired at it making it explode killing all of the zombies and especially the Crimson Head.

"What was that?! It was different from the others." Jill demanded.

"That...That was a Crimson Head." I answered trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. "Mother Mercy it's different from when you see it face to face." I murmured but I think she caught it from her scowl but she kept quiet.

Jill walks towards the door with the rope around it. "Pass me the lighter." She said with her hand out stretch. I gave her the lighter and she used it to burn the rope. After the rope was burned to ashes, we entered another alley with a section that is on fire. I felt that I forgot something important here. Shaking my head we run ahead when suddenly... a dog jumps us! A DOG ON FIRE JUMPS US! We duck from the lunge and ran towards the door at the far end of the alley. Desperately opening the door we scrambled to the other side and close the door on a lunging dead Fido. With a thud on the door when the dog hit the close door, we gave a sigh of relief.

Turning around we find ourselves on the streets again. We ran forward until we finally reach the gates of the Raccoon Police Department. Entering the gates, we head towards the door of the building when we heard the creak of the gate opening; we turned around and saw Brad stagger to us. "J-Jill... ugh... Jill..."

"Brad!"

"Bloody fey! Model T-103 Nemesis-T Type... His bigger than I thought!"_'His Bloody Nine Feet! Not the original 7'3"!'_

"..We gotta-"and suddenly Nemesis jumps down and lands in between the two facing Brad. "AAHHH!" Brad scrambles away from Nemesis but he cornered himself on the wall. "JILL! HELP!" Nemesis stomps toward him and grabs his collar lifting him up. "NOO!" he shouted his last as he was impaled by a tentacle on the head. Nemesis then threw him at our feet.

"No! Brad!" she said distraught.

"**STARS..." **Nemesis walks to us.

"Calm down Jill!" I shouted at her. "Should we 'Fight the Monster or Enter the Police Station'" I unknowingly gave her the live selection. "Choose now, because he's heading towards us!" I said aiming my Magnum at its head.

"... We fight!" she answered.

"Okay! Here are some tips in fighting this thing." Firing two rounds at its head. "That thing is left handed so always run to its right! Before it charges it gives a roar. I repeat dodge to the RIGHT! He can't grab you with his right hand but still be wary of it since the tentacle stretches, go that!"

"How do you-"

"Not know! Here it comes!" I cut her off as Nemesis gave a mighty roar and charged at us. "...DODGE!" he shouted as he gave a mighty haymaker at us. But we avoided it.

I ran until I was facing his back while Jill was firing at Nemesis. I also took aim and fired a couple of rounds of my own. Nemesis roared again and attacked Jill but she was still able to dodge its blow. I stayed in place firing at the thing when it turned to me; it gave a mighty bellow and attacks me. I was about to dodge its punch when I stumbled on a piece of debris and got hit by a left hook. I flew a distance and hit my head on something solid. My eyesight was dimming and I saw Jill took Nemesis' attention away from me and attacked it. Before I fully lose consciousness my thoughts were. _'So this is what it feels like to be Falcon Punched...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Resident Evil franchise or anything that I mention here besides maybe the plot and myself, and I think the latter is up for debate though.

* * *

"Handgun bullets" Normal talks

"_A Dining Room" Thoughts_

"**S.T.A.R.S..." Transformed but still talks**

* * *

**Chapter 3: R.P.D Interrogation VS Con-art Fu!**

"Ooh my head..." I remarked as I slowly regain consciousness. "What hit me? ... Oh yeah, a model 103 Tyrant that's what." I said and when I tried to raise my hand to rub my head to ease the lingering pain, I felt a jerk on it and noticed that it was handcuffed on a chair that I'm currently sitting on.

"Huh? Well this doesn't look good." I said still looking at my cuffed hand when suddenly a gun was pointed at my face. "And now it got worse... Hello Jill, what's the reason with the gun pointing?" looking cross-eyed at the gun.

"Who are you?! How do you know so much about the zombies, the T-Virus and that... that THING?!" she screamed at me.

"I already told you my name and yes that was my real name that I've given you at the warehouse, and the reason that I know so much is... well I can't say exactly." I smiled beatifically while thinking. _'Actually the reason is that I played Resident Evil but I don't think she'll take the idea that her entire world is a game... She might even get the wrong idea and say that I started this all for just a game to amuse myself if she took it differently and the other reason is that nobody is going to believe me that I'm not from this world... Hmmm, I also think that I shouldn't have smiled when I answered her. Meh, too late to take it back now.'_

"Don't you fuck with me! Tell me how you know all of these! Who are you working for?!" she made a sweeping gesture her left hand, the gun on her right still pointed at me.

"I really can't say..." _'Should I give her the truth or should I bullshit my way out of this?... Bullshit it is for the truth is stranger than the stuff I'm going to make up!'_

"TELL. ME. NOW! I know you're working for somebody because nobody can have things like these! Whatever these are?" she presented my iPad and cellphone.

'_Jill, Jill, Jill, you should know that when you assume it makes an ass out of...well you know where I'm going with that. BUUUTT! This is the perfect opening for my "Bullshit Fu".' _"Oi! Oi! I just got those from the R & D department, err...I meant I don't know what you're talking about." I said plastering my 'I Fail at lying face'.

Jill just grin savagely at me will a glint of triumph passes her eyes.

"... Ehehehe... Alright, I'll talk that was a rookie mistake on my part there." I sighed outwardly while reminding myself the basic art of the not so sacred art of Professional Lying. _'Deceive yourself you must before conning others, young padawan.'_

"I'm a low-level agent from an organization called PAC-COM _'and I'm too lazy to think of another name and since RE is from CAPCOM, PAC-COM is born.'_ I was assigned to ensure your survival during this outbreak." I told her while looking at her eyes. _'Damn! Let's add enhance acting skill when I ended up in this situation.'_

"What is PAC-COM? Why were you given this assignment?"

"Can you please take of this handcuff off first? I already told you that I was going to help you survive this ordeal so I won't run away or something, this thing chafes." I whined a bit.

"Answer me this first. Do you know anything about Albert Wesker?"

"Is he that megalomaniac with a god-complex? The last thing I know he's in hiding but he did sent a spy here in Raccoon to retrieve something. Can you take this off now?"

She regarded me for a few more seconds and gave a sigh; she then took of the handcuffs. "Now explain."

"PAC-COM also known as the Pacifista Committee is a secret organization tasked to ensure the stability and safety of the world. The organization started to monitor Umbrella when Dr. James Marcus and Lord Oswell Spencer discovered the Progenitor Virus found within a flower in West Africa which the natives called Sonnentreppe or 'Stairway of the Sun' in English." I started off with my "explanation".

"Wait, Progenitor Virus?"

"The Virus from where the T-Virus was derived from." I said shifting a bit on my chair. "It was created using leech DNA and the Progenitor Virus. How I know this is because I was one of the ten infiltrators of a squad assembled by PAC-COM command and one of the 3 survivors when James Marcus released—"

"James Marcus died before the reports of Outbreaks." She cut me off.

"I would have explained it if you haven't interrupted me." I said glaring at her. "Now as I was saying James Marcus release the T-Virus in the Arkley Facility starting an outbreak of the Virus. My team of infiltrators regroup and tried to escape using a secret underground passageway towards an Umbrella Factory near the Facility but along the way two of my teammates got infected and killed the three others and the last two were killed by Lisa Trevor an unfortunate soul that got experimented on by Umbrella. After escaping the mansion and reaching the Factory I and the other last two survivors met with an extraction team. Two days later we receive information from a secondary team that the James Marcus that we encountered was actually one of his leech experiments that bonded to his dead body and slowly regenerated the body to what it once was and more, it also retains the memory of the deceased James Marcus but it was dealt with by S.T.A.R.S. member Rebecca Chambers and convict Billy Coen. And after that we received reports on what happen with your team and how you escaped the Spencer Mansion. It greatly impressed the higher ups that they posted agents to monitor you 24/7 but I was specifically given the task of ensuring your survival." I stopped there thinking on what I should add to my story.

"And this agents, where are they now?" she asked me with narrowed eyes then looking around us.

"They're not here." I said looking amusedly at her. "They were dispatch with a different mission two days ago leaving me as the only person assisting you. Now can I have my thinks back we wasted enough time already and it's a miracle we weren't swarm by the undead." I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Jill gave a sigh and tossed my satchel back to me. "Alright, let's go."

"My gun please." I said to her when she only gave me my satchel.

"It's inside the bag." She simply said heading to the only unlock door that is headed to the office.

Quickly fishing for my gone I rush after her. We entered the room and quickly disposed of the zombiefied police that where crawling (Literally and figuratively) inside the office and like the first time that I encountered them with Jill they were more than it was in the game and also having a Crimson Head there. After clearing the area for now... We went inside Marvin Branagh's office and saw him unconscious on the floor... well I'm the only one who knows he is unconscious, Jill thinks he's dead because of the extent of his injuries and I did not dissuade from such thoughts. I kneeled next to Marvin's body and took the memo that he is holding and gave it to Jill. Jill read the memo and muttered "Marvin...why didn't you believe us?..." and shakes her head sadly.

I search the room some more and found the shotgun shells and a report on his desk. It was about the missing jewels needed to unlock the main gate towards city hall. I pause a second to absorb the difference that I'm encountering and from the game and then took a deep breath to center myself.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Let's go I have to get a couple of things from my old team's office." She said to me. I gave her a small nod and followed her.

We entered the evidence room she went straight towards the back to get the S.T.A.R.S key while I open one unlocked cabinet and saw the blue jewel with some plastic explosives. I took the jewel but left explosives in place.

"John! What are you doing there? Hurry up!" She said getting my attention her hand on the doorknob at the door.

"Just picking something up that might be useful in the near future." I said showing her the Blue Jewel then putting it inside my satchel.

She gave me a nod and we both went out of the other said side. She ran pass the zombies while I stayed and killed them so that we won't have too much trouble when we meet Nemesis again. I quickly followed after her dodging the zombies and, reaching and entering the S.T.A.R.S office where Jill just turn on the radio.

"..Lo? anyone? Our ..latoon is cut off, no survivors found! This is Carlos ..end in ..upport ..nit immediately..." and it cut off.

"So UBCS is here." I said startling Jill making her spin on her heel pointing her gun at me. "Whoa! Don't shoot!"

"Where were you?!" she glares at me.

"Killing a few zombies so that we can get out here easier, so what did you find?" I ask her changing the subject.

"An STI Eagle 6.0, some handgun rounds, a first-aid spray, an L. Hawk Magnum and S&W Colt Python Magnum revolver." She answered.

"I'll give you some magnum ammo in exchange for the revolver."

"How much ammo are you speaking?"

"32 magnum rounds"

"... Alright here." She gave me the revolver for the magnum rounds. I than scan the room and found a gun holster hanging near at what I presumed to be Barry's desk because of the gun parts. "Can you wait a moment while I get that holster?" I ask her.

"Sure." She gave me nod.

I approach Barry's desk and took the gun holster. I put it on and holstered one of my guns there. "I'm good to go."

We got out off the office and retrace out steps back to the stairs. My grip on my gun tightens every step that we take down the stairs my eyes focused on the window.

"Hey are you okay? You're really tense right now." She asked in concern.

"I'm fine." I answered as we took the last step.

"...right."

I was fully expecting for Nemesis to jump through the window when an unexpected rumble occurred making a part of the roof with Nemesis falls on us, if it was for the reflex given to this body we would have been flatten to death but we jump out of the way. Well the good news is that he doesn't have the FREAKIN' ROCKET LAUNCHER!...

"**STARSSSsss..." **the big brute of a monster said as he stood up from a crouch from his landing.

"I would have given you the Sun and Moon to complete the set if you weren't so scary." I couldn't help but blurt out.

Jill looked at me weirdly when I said that. "..."

"What?! It's a threat!" I said defensively. I would have explained why it was a threat when several screeches accompanied Big N's roar of rage. "This doesn't look good." I said when a saw a glimpse of red and long tongue on hole on the roof. "RUN!" I shouted turning tail and ran away. Jill immediately follows with Nemesis not far behind.

We navigated through station and ran out. Jill ran and used a bench to vault over the wall. Nemesis barge through the large doors of the Station, not having any other option I followed Jill's example and jumped over the wall.

Now we're back on the streets with Nemesis right on our tail...I couldn't help but curse in my head '_I bloody hate my life right now.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Resident Evil franchise or anything that I mention here besides maybe the plot and myself, and I think the latter is up for debate though.

* * *

"Handgun bullets" Normal talks

"_A Dining Room" Thoughts_

"**S.T.A.R.S..." Transformed but still talks**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nemesis the BDSM Master Stalker**

We are back on the streets again Nemesis just right behind us grabbing a bus to throw at us... Wait?! Come again! I turn to Jill and see her already running ahead... _Craaappp! _I hurriedly chased after her, the screeching of the bus getting closer and closer. I saw a barricade in front of us but Jill used a car to used as a platform to wall run over the barricade without thinking I did the same thing, I stumbled a bit but a manage, just barely mind you, to crossover the barricade and not be squished by a bus.

We stumbled from the rough landing but we scrambled back to our feet. We saw through the broken windows of the bus Nemesis stomping towards us with his customary declaration of **"S.T.A.R.S."**. We turned around and about to escape when Jill spotted six people that looks like they were from the military. "Run!" Jill shouted at them while we running away making them follows us.

"What is that?" one of them asked while firing away with their rifles to clear a path in the throng of rampaging undead while another, the big one asked. "What the fuck is chasing us?!"

"A 9 foot tall dude with a tentacle and S&M fetish that's what's chasing us!" I couldn't help but answer him.

"What?!" the big guy said bewildered making me smirk.

"Ignore him! Just shoot through them! We can't slow down!" Jill shouted dodging and shooting through the zombie hordes. I increase my pace to catch up to her while she navigated through the twist and turns of the streets and alley but a wrong turn made us meet face to ugly face with Nemesis.

S&M Guy (sound like a perverted super villain that I don't want to meet in a dark alley) fired a tentacle at Jill putting her in a choke hold. I and three of the military guys who I highly suspect are the Echo Six fired at Nemesis while the other three fired at the zombies moving towards us. The attack forced Nemesis to let of Jill giving her an opportunity to escape to an alley from Nemesis' left we immediately followed but it was a dead end filled with zombies.

"So, who can walk through walls?" The Big Guy (who I think is Harley) asked. "I don't think that ugly thing will take no for an answer. Anyone got any bright ideas?" while he fired at the zombies to keep them at bay.

Jill turns and spotted a ramp but it's connected to the framework of the building. Jill sent several shots at it making it fall down giving as a way to escape.

"Hehe, I like her." Harley said while we followed Jill up towards the building rooftop that's behind the RPD. I saw another ammo box nearby I rush towards it and resupplied my severely depleted supply of ammo.

"We have to keep moving." Jill said to them opening the rooftop door to enter the building.

"You mind telling us what that thing is?" a female member (who I guess might be Tweed) asked Jill with clear agitation in her voice.

"I don't know what it is but he does." Jill nods her head towards me. "And nothing seems to stop it." After that we run down the stairs killing the zombies there. We finally reach the bottom floor and exit the building and onto the back alley we jog towards the streets when Echo Six stopped I think they're going to fight Nemesis.

"That'll only slow it down. We gotta keep moving." Jill said to Harley then she was about to keep moving when Harley grabs her arm.

"Hold on, who are you?" Harley asked Jill with his gruff voice.

"Jill Valentine, I used to be with S.T.A.R.S." Jill said taking a couple of steps to the side.

"And you, who are you?" Harley turned towards me.

"John Macias, just a guy with some information and here's a freebie. The thing that's chasing us is called a Tyrant. A Model T-103 Nemesis-T Type to be precise, it is also called 'The Pursuer' and develop by Umbrella's European Branch." I said to them with a straight face.

"So Lemme get this straight... That thing's one of Umbrella's creations." He said to her.

"Yeah, we're not exactly Umbrella's favourite people. We've been investigating some of their more questionable activities for a while now." Jill answered.

"Command, are you getting this." Harley said to his com-link.

"..." After a while he asked Jill. "Uh, where are you off to?"

"Out of town, you should do the same." Jill told them.

"Not quite yet, love. We've got civilians to rescue first." Tweed (I strongly suspect it's her.) said to her.

"There are no survivors beside that guy." Jill points at me and I cheekily wave at them. "They're all dead. And you guys don't look like any rescue team I've ever seen. Look, I can't stay. But if whoever's holding your leash cares about what happened here, I'd start with City Hall. You'll find Intel on Umbrella there. But If I were you, I'd get out of Raccoon City while you still can." Jill suggested a course of action for them.

"Well since she gave you some useful information I may as well give some too. When dealing with The Pursuer aim for its head anywhere else is just a minor irritant to it, that long coat of his acts like an armor or Kevlar suit so a headshot is the only option of you damaging it but unlike a regular infected a singular shot to the head won't kill it as demonstrated from when we encountered it earlier. When it will give a loud roar be ready it's going to charge at you, when it's start charging dodge to its right or to your left, it's left handed. Do not, I repeat DO NOT get caught by its left hand, you will either be impaled by the tentacle jutting out from its right hand, your head being crush into a bloody pulp or be thrown like a ragdoll which is the best outcome among the three. And try not get impaled by the tentacle even if you survive it you'll be infected and end up being a zombie anyway. Well that's all I'm going to give you and it's a lot already, so ciao." We then jog towards a nearby door where Jill kicked it open.

After a couple of minutes and we were out of sight of Echo Six Jill turned to me and ask. "So who were they? I know that there not a military rescue squad." She looked at me intensely.

"... Special Operations Team known as Echo-Six their main directive is to find evidence and information to implicate Umbrella and shut them down." I said without preamble.

"Is there anything else?"

"That's all I think but I bet that their mission will get updated to add more to it... Hmmm, I think were now in Downtown area of the City." I said looking around and spotted a burning fire truck.

"..." Jill then sighed. "See anywhere we can go."

"I see that door." I then approach and tried to open it. "Tsk, locked. Can it be lock-picked?" I ask her stepping aside.

"It couldn't hurt to try." She pulling out her lock-pick and started working on the door until a faint click was heard. "There it's unlocked." She said pocketing her lock pick and opening the door.

We entered a nice and quiet hallway. Walking cautiously we turn a corner and saw a dead body at the end leaning on the wall we approach it and tried to investigate the body when out from the corner of my eye something scurrying quickly out of the broken window we just passed.

"What was that?!" I quickly turn towards the window trying to locate the creature.

"A dead body..." she deadpanned.

"Not that! The thing that scurried out of the window just a couple seconds ago, didn't you see it?" I insisted.

"No I didn't, you must be seeing things." She dismisses my claim and started re-examining the dead body.

"I was not seeing things and if what I saw what I just think I saw then we're going to meet a new nasty monster in the near future." I said as she stood up and pocketing some handgun ammo and a file.

"And what will it be, per se?" she indulges me.

"An overgrown flea, a _really _overgrown flea..." I answered vaguely.

"Right..." She said with a raise brow at me and then headed to the door at the end of the hall and entered it making me chase after her.

Now where back in the streets again and got surrounded by a pack of zombie dogs. "Is that a poodle?" I couldn't help but asked when I saw one of the zombie dogs and the style of its fur even though it was matted with blood.

Unfortunately when I opened my pie hole to ask that question, it also prompted them to attack. Thanks to my "unnatural" and Jill's "natural" reflexes we were able to dodges the series of lunges and run away in a zigzag patterned towards a garage.

Inside the garage we immediately closed the door so that dogs won't get in but the problem is... THERE ARE DOGS ALSO INSIDE! We knew this because we heard growling behind us, turning around quickly we spotted one looking at us in with its teeth barred and a mixture of blood and drool is dripping from its rotting face and mouth. We where momentarily frozen in place which made it charge at us. Jill was the first to get her wits back and with a quick draw of her gun fired three consecutive shots at the beast killing it instantly but the sound of gunfire attracted another zombie dog, it appeared running from the corner and as it was about to turn I shot its head.

We cautiously move forward making sure that nothing nasty will pop up unexpectedly. Reaching the car I took the cable from it and then we continued toward the office. We encountered no problems in the office so we exit out the other end of the office and back on the streets again.

On the streets we dodge some more dogs until we reach the end of the streets and entered the door. Now we are at a fork of some sort. I saw Jill looking at a map on the wall after that she took it. Moving forward we found another dead body when suddenly something jumps down from above. We were able to dodge the surprise attack and got a good look at the creature.

"Believe me now, I told you it looks like an overgrown flee." I said as we slowly back away from it.

Jill gave no comment as we back away from drain deimos. Jill saw that it was now under a large crate, drawing her gun she aim it at the rope holding crate making it fall on the drain deimos squishing it. Now having a clear path we ran to the left of the fork and exited through the door at the end.

Back in the open streets _again, _and we quickly turned to our right when we heard gunfire and saw someone firing at a zombie (déjà vu anyone?) then he turns around and ran after killing it. We tried to follow the guy until we reach a restaurant. Seeing that there is no other way he could go but inside we entered the establishment.

Inside, the place was in complete disarray and there were no visible sign that the stranger was inside. We walk around looking for him, finding nothing we headed towards the kitchen. Where we saw an entry grate towards the basement, Jill tried to open it but couldn't. "There may be something in the back that will help open it." She muttered to herself she then looked at me and ordered. "Wait here."

"Okay." And I leaned on the wall to rest a bit. After a couple of minutes she came back holding a fire hook. She then used it on the entry grate.

As she successfully open the entry great a thud was heard at the far end of the counter. Jill turned around to find the disturbance. "What was that?!" she asked.

"Homo sapiens." I unhelpfully replied.

While at the same time the stranger came out of his hiding place and told her. "Come down lady, I'm no zombie! My name's Carlos, corporal of Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force. What's your name?"

"Jill... Did you just say that you belong to Umbrella's Army?!" she said taking a few steps back away from Carlos as he approaches her.

"Yeah, we came all out here to save some civilians but the mission went bad... the minute we landed." Carlos answered combing his hair with his hand when the slam of the door closing startled us.

"**ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**

"It knows how to use a door... intelligent monsters are bad business." I said with eyes wide.

While Jill said ignoring my comment. "How did he find us?"

"Find you; it's only looking for you." I point out making her shoot me a dirty look.

"**ROOOOAAAARRR!" **Nemmy roars now in front of us.

Quickly thinking heads towards the entry grate towards the basement. "Come on this way!" and jumps down Carlos and I quickly followed.

Now we're in the basement went suddenly the water pipes broke and started flooding the place.

"Well this is not good. We either drown or fight tall, dark, and ugly upstairs." I couldn't help but say.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Jill said irately.

"Hey guys! I think I found a way out!" Carlos called out to us.

"What is it?" Jill asked as we approached him.

'_A ventilation hole.' _I thought.

"A ventilation hole." Carlos said making me smirk mentally.

"Ladies first." I said with a bit of cheek as Carlos crouch down so Jill can easily reach hole.

Jill just rolled her eyes at me and climbed Carlos back to reach the ventilation and crawled inside then Carlos jumped to reach inside while I was the last to exit using the ventilation hole. The vents it seems led to the back of the restaurant, a forked alley.

"Whew! That was a close one." I said out loud.

"You said it." Carlos agreed with me as he wipes his face with the back of his hand.

"Ahem." Jill coughs to get are attention well more like Carlos since I know what she's going to ask. "I have to ask you something."She said looking at Carlos pointedly.

"I know, you wanna ask me out. All the foxy ladies love my accent, it drives 'em crazy." Carlos said smugly at her making me snicker.

"What?! Keep dreaming." Her face outraged, she then schooled her expression and ask. "Tell me, why did Umbrella send your team in?"

"We're here to rescue the civilians." He answered seriously.

"Don't lie to me! UMBRELLA is the reason why this whole mess began!" She retorted angrily.

"Look! We're _just _mercenaries! Hired hands! Do you really think the master would tell his dogs why they have to retrieve the stick he just threw?" He said with a frustrated scowl. "If you want answers you should talk to someone else I am notwith Umbrella."

"**Mooaannn..." "Groooaaannn..." **"Braaaaiiiiinnnnnssss..." The first two sounds startled the two out of their staring contest while the last one made them look me weirdly. "What?! I'm stressed out! And we're surrounded by zombies!" I said as I pointed out the zombies approaching us from the sides.

Carlos just shakes his head to focus and turns away from Jill. "We'll have to finish this later... Believe it or not we're only here to rescue the civilians. If you can trust me then help us think about it!" and then runs away through the path that has no zombie infestation.

"Oh gee, leave us here to deal with the zomb-"when I was suddenly...

"**ROOOAAARRRR!" **

"On second thought running doesn't sound like a bad idea right now." I said as I heard the roar of Nemesis just around the corner. "Come on!" I said grabbing Jill's hand and ran to the nearest door entering it and catching the glimpse of Nemesis' hand as he turns the corner when I closed and locked the door with a soft click.

I gestured at Jill to keep quiet as I press my ear at the door and heard the 'thud thud' of Nemesis' boots grow fainter and the sound of the door being closed and open. _'Nemesis is the only monster that knows how to used doors properly.' _A stray thought passes my brain as I slump on the door in relief and exhaustion. I looked at Jill and asked. "What now?"

"We rest for a while and regain our energies back." She said sitting on the inventory box.

I nodded at her and closed my eyes to rest. _'Another narrow escape from the BDSM Master Stalker'_


End file.
